Laney Gets In BIG Trouble
by GrojbandLuvr
Summary: Lanes and the gang goes to Belchi's for a bite to eat after practice when Laney gets a horrible text message from her boyfriend, Jeremy. This leads to lots of mystery and questions that need to be answered before a life is taken.
1. Ch 1: I'm Fine

As Corey strummed the last cord, I smiled. Another awesome practice.

"Good practice, everyone," the blue haired guitarist said, smiling ant everyone. His eyes stay on me for a little longer than everyone else. Or did I imagine that?

"I'm tired, guys," Kin says, yawning. "It's been a long night."

"Yeah, but it's been awesome though! Kin, that was one of the best practices, EVER!" Kon says, wildly gesturing with his drumsticks.

I take off the strap that connects to my base, shaking my head. "You two are right. This awesome practice calls for celebration. Who wants to go to Belchi's?"

Kin and Kon looked at each other, eyes wide. While they were smiling and talking happily, Corey came over to me. "Cool idea Lanes," he says, casually placing an arm over my shoulder.

I look at his face, unable to look away for a long time before snapping to my senses. I had a boyfriend. One I met online, but a boyfriend either way. The thing is, if I had a boyfriend, why does he still have such a big effect on me? I look down before he could see my eyes, which I'm sure, will tell him all he needs to know.

"Then let's go!" Kin says, running off the stage, towards the garage door. Kon follows him close behind.

I start to follow the two when Corey places a hand on my shoulder, holding me back. I stiffen. This could not end well.

"Are you all right Lanes? You look kind of down today, bro," he says, searching my face.

Oh, really? He's calling me bro? Ugh. This is getting annoying. He will never realize my true gender until it's too late. I give him the best glare I can, while turning away.

"I'm fine, Core," I finally say, walking out the garage door.

"Are you sure, Lanes?" Corey asks, using his most sinere voice. I turn to face him and look him straight in the eye.

"Core, I'm _fine_. Awesome, even. Let's just go to Belchi's," I say, suddenly irritated that _now_ he cares. Half a year ago, I would practically beg for his undivided attention.

He sighs and looks into space for a second. Then he snaps back to Earth. "Let's go then," he says, defeat heavy in his voice.


	2. Ch 2: The Text

_-At Belchi's-_

I have a burger, Kin and Kon have the Family Pack ("Because we _are_ family," Kon said, eyeing all the food with a hungry look in his eyes.), and Core stuck with only fries. _Only_ fries. Yup, something was bothering him.

"So I told her I was in Grojband…" Kin laughed, telling the story with enthusiasm not shared with by Core and I.

I watch Core out the corner of my eyes, half heartily paying attention. His head rests in his arm, which is propped up on the table. He stares out the window, his fries untouched. What is Core upset over? Just when I open my mouth to ask, my phone beeped- text message from my boyfriend, Jeremy. A small smile forms on my lips. At least _he_ doesn't have random mood swings for only God knows why.

As I rummage for my phone in my bag, I get a look at Core's face. Not only is he frowning at my bag, but he looks…sad. I blink a few times, erasing the image from my memory. When I look at him again, his eyes are hardened, but turned towards the window.

_Geez_, I think as I look at the message. Then I pale at the message. Not exactly the best I've seen.

_Hav ur parents gunpoint. Will kill if u dont do whut I say. Respond in 5 min or u become an orphan. Tell no 1._

My eyes water and a small whimper comes through my mouth before I can put my hand over it. No one seems to notice…except Corey, who raises his blue eyes to look at me. I lower my eyes, unable to meet anyone else's. If I do, I'll probably cry.

I never cry.

"Lanes, what's the matter? And don't give me all that 'I'm fine' stuff. What happened?" Corey asks honest concern in his eyes.

I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping to calm my heart, which was beating crazily. Should I tell him the truth? Ugh. Decisions. Whatever I did, I had to act _fast_. My parent's lives were in the balance. I stood, my phone tightly gripped in my hand.

"I'll be right back guys," I say hurriedly, shouldering my bag before walking out.

Outside of Belchi's, I feel less pressured. Maybe it was the light breeze ruffling my hair, or the full moon above. Either way, this night was less than peaceful.

It was deadly.

Fear rages in me like a tidal wave. I bring my phone up to my face, studying it for a moment before responding.

_Omg Jeremy. I cant believe u right now. Don't touch dem. Whut do u want me 2 do?_

I grip my phone so tightly that my knuckles turn white. I hold my breath, not moving, waiting for a response. I stare at the screen for so long that I don't realize Corey is standing next to me.

"Texting your _boyfriend_ Lanes?" Corey asks, spitting the word.

I jump, holding the hand with the phone over my heart and breathing quickly. "Core! Scared the heck outta me!" I say, my heart still accelerating.

"Sorry, dude," Core says softly, his eyes softening. "Lanes, what-"

_Beep_. My phone. Jeremy has texted me back. I look at the message, and I pale even further.

_Quit de band 2marrow & ur parents r free._

Moaning, I turn my phone off and stuff it in my pocket. I feel like puking. This can't be happening. I love being in Grojband. Why does he want me to quit? A few tears slip through the dam that threatens to burst at any time.

"What is wrong, Lanes? Please tell me! Is it that…that boyfriend of yours?" Core asks, his hands gripping my shoulders a little tighter than I am comfortable with. He stares at me, eyes pools of concern. I look over his shoulder and do not respond.

"Lanes, please," he says, "I'm here for you."

I'm seconds away from spilling everything when Kin and Kon walk through the front door, drinks in hand. _Thank goodness_, I think, trying to control my breathing.

"We're done eating, guys," Kon says, patting his stomach and letting a burp loose.

"Yeah, that was the best," Kin agreed, smiling.

I put on a fake smile, "Seems like you two enjoyed yourselves."

"Sure did!" The two say together. Ugh. Are all twins like them? Annoying sometimes, but yet always happy?

Corey seems to have forced a smile. "Alright gang, let's go."

And together we left.


	3. Ch 3: Interrogation

_**Corey's POV**_

I'm worried about Lanes. Something is defiantly up. Over the next few hours, I call her. Each time I ask her if something is up. And each time she answers, "No Core. I'm fine."

I'm fine my ass.

Lanes seems to be putting distance between me. Us, I meant…the band, too. It's tearing me apart inside. I love her too much. Whoa. I didn't mean _love_ love, I meant…who am I kidding? She's nice, smart, beautiful, and spunky in her own amazing way. I think of her through the rest of the night. I trudge home, still thinking about her, and what I could've done differently to help her. I mean, she seems…pissed at me. And I don't even know what I did.

Oh. _Oh_. Right.

So maybe I called her 'dude' and 'bro' a couple of times, so what? I still care about her. I think I may have overdid it over the past few weeks, but so what? It's not like she feels the same way. She has a boyfriend already.

I start home, each step making it harder and harder to focus on the road ahead. If my Lanes is sad, then my whole world view is tilted. I put one foot in front of the other, forcing myself to walk normally. But it's impossible. I fall more than once, asking myself how one girl can make me feel this way. A lone tear falls to the sidewalk. I should have done something. Someone texted her, her boyfriend I think, and I don't like it. I hate her boyfriend, _Jeremy_, so bad. I never knew I could hate someone so much until now. I think I hate him even more than the Newmans, which was saying something.

I finally reach my garage door and open it. Automatically, my eyes dart to where Lanes should be. But it is empty. Not that I was expecting her or anything. I sigh and walk over to the couch to crash. Soon I fall asleep, Lanes' face clouding every corner of my mind.

_-The next day, after practice, 7:30 PM-_

While Lanes is in the restroom, I usher Kin and Kon out the garage early. When they give me a confused look, I say, "Something I have to take care of." Kin looks at the restroom door, realization dawning instantly. Kin turns to me and whispers, "Go get her, tiger." I blush. Not what I had in mind. He winks at me before they leave. I suppress the urge to roll my eyes, but I crack a small smile. Just as I close the garage door, Lanes emerges from the restroom. I wave her over to the couch, where I join her.

"Where are Kin and Kon?" Lanes asks, staring at the empty air near the drums and keyboard.

I ignore the question. There are more pressing matters at hand. "Lanes, what's the matter? Your hair is a mess and your eyes are bloodshot." I lean in close until I'm mere inches away from her mouth. "And please don't say that you're fine. You obviously aren't."

I feel her breath quicken. I almost smile, thinking about how I affect her, even when she has a boyfriend. But I don't. This is serious. I feel her tense, and I slowly put an arm around her shoulders. I breathe a small sigh of relief when she doesn't shrug it away. If anything, she seems to lean into me. I enjoy the feel of her so close to me, her head on my chest. She wraps her arms around me and starts crying. I hug her, not saying anything. What she obviously needs is a lifeline.

Yet even better, a friend.

We sit this way for a few minutes when I decide to speak. "Something is bothering you Lanes. What is it? You can tell me; I care about you." I really hope I got through to her this time. And I do. She looks up at me at the last part, mascara running, eyes watery. I hate seeing her like this. It's like someone ripped my heart out, ran it over, and left it for dead.

"Corey…it's complicated," Lanes says, averting her eyes. Ok. Defiantly boyfriend problems. I tiled her chin up so she meets my eyes. I see all the pain she endured over the past few days; and it's horrible. No one should have to be able to make it this long without collaspsing. Maybe that is what she is doing now.

"Is it the texts you got from…let me guess…your _boyfriend_?" I ask gently but demanding.

She tears apart from me, shocked. "How could you have known?" she asks with a small voice. She sounds scared. Something about her boyfriend is scaring her. But now it scares me, too.

"I didn't. I just guessed. Lanes," I say, "If your boyfriend is doing something bad to you, don't hesitate to tell me. Please. I will do everything in my power to stop it."

She drops her gaze once again, her mouth in a small frown. "I…" she starts. A tear makes its way down her cheek. I brush it away with my thumb, rubbing the spot where the tear had once been.

"I have to go," Lanes says, sitting up abruptly. There was an edge in her voice that unnerved me. I didn't like it.

She walks over to get her stuff before turning to leave. I stay silent, watching her. A few feet shy of the door, I decide to speak. She was so close to telling me. Since when has she kept secrets from me?

"Lanes…Lanes, wait!" I say/yell as she starts to run from the garage. I start to run after her, but she is already halfway down the block. Damn her legs, she can run fast. I sigh and go back to sitting on the couch.

"Maybe you should just let her go," a familiar voice from the shadows says. I jump, looking around frantically. I get up from the couch and walk over to the staircase. There, next to the computer, sat Kin and Kon.

"Kin! Kon! What the what?!" I yell, anger coursing through my vines like hot fire. "What are you two still doing here?! Practice was over half an hour ago!"

"Yeah, we know," Kin says smirking, "We just wanted to see your…_progress_."

I blush lightly. Kin knows about my undeniable crush on Lanes, and has made it his life commitment to remind me. I manage a weak glower. "I told you two to leave! How did you get in here?!"

"I know a guy," Kon says, obviously resisting the urge to laugh aloud.

I sigh, crashing on the couch again. "I totally need your help guys. Lanes won't tell me what's bothering her."

"Her?" Kin and Kon say unanimously. I wave my hand dismissively. There what no time for the "Lanes' Gender" chat.

"Lanes has been really sad about something her boyfriend is texting her, or doing to her, I don't know," I say quickly, trying to get all the information out as fast as possible. "Could you two do me a favor and keep an eye on her?"

Kon's eyes go wide. "You mean, stalk him? Or her, I mean." He corrected when Corey shot daggers at him.

I face palm myself. "No Kon… Kin, that means no scary masks this time."

"Aww," Kin says, stuffing the Halloween mask back in his pocket.

I get up and start to pace. "I just mean that if you so happen to see her around, watch her. If she's with Jeremy, then _really_ watch her. Something bad is between the two of them, and I don't like it."

"So we make like ninjas and stay out of sight?" Kon asks, putting out ninja stars from what looks like air.

I sigh heavily. These two weren't taking this seriously at all. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just watch her for a few minutes, make sure she is okay, then walk on. Don't let her see you, though. She'll be really mad."

"She?" They say together. Even though Kin and Kon were my best buds in the universe, they were just plain idiots sometimes.

"Just do your job! And please don't sneak in the house at night. That's just plain creepy," I say, shoving the two out the garage door.

"'Night Cor-" Kin starts to say, but I slam the garage door in his face.

_Harsh_, I think silently, but at least they're off my back. I walk slowly up the steps, towards my room. I walk past Trina's room, which is closed tightly. But I don't need to open it to know what's going on.

"MINA! PICK OUT MY OUTFIT FOR TOMARROW! IF I DON'T LIKE IT, THEN YOU'RE DEAD!"

I hear Mina mutter a reply before I hear clothes being ruffled. Sighing, I finally made it to my room, feeling a little better that Lanes has a little "protection". Even if the twins _are_ bad protectors…watchers…whatever.

I lay on my back while on my bed, staring at the ceiling for a long time. Each minute, no, _second _that passes without Laney next to me give my heart a punch- a huge one. The kind that hurts for a long time, even after the bruise is gone. The type that even after you put a band aid on it, it still bleeds. My hearts so much for this girl, it's unbelievable. The thought alone that she is not safe makes me what to scream. Pull my hair. Stomp my feet. Punch something…better yet, some_one. _A someone named Jeremy. I don't know what he's doing to my Laney, but whatever it is, it's not good. And the next time I see that loser, I'll punch him so hard…

_Tomorrow at practice_, I think, _I'll ask her again._

I think this over and over, soon falling into a blissful sleep.


	4. Ch 4: Minus One

_**Laney's POV**_

I take a deep breath, facing the band. They all go about their own business, stealing glances when they thought I wasn't looking. I wasn't just looking, either- I was glaring. Everything and everyone seems to annoy me today. Maybe because it was going to be tough telling everyone, but I had to do it. Jeremy promised to keep my parents alive another day, but I still needed to break the news to the band. That means I had to keep my end of the bargain.

"I want to quit Grojband," I say loudly.

Everyone stops what they are doing and turns and stares at me, mouths agape. I shuffle my feet and lower my eyes, not used to the sudden attention. When I look up, their faces have transformed. Kon's face looks horrified. Kin's was betrayal. But Corey was worst of all. His eyes shined with unshed tears, and his mouth was a sad frown. He defiantly wasn't taking this well. I have no doubt he would cry when he was alone. I felt bad for what I was about to do, but it was my parent's lives, or Grojband.

Ugh. Decisions. Hate them.

No one moved or talked for what seemed like an eternity before I decide to speak up again. "I'm going to get my bass and…stuff."

"No!" Kin yells, jumping up from his keyboard. "I mean…why?"

"Yeah, why?" Kon asks, getting up from the seat stationed behind his drums. For the first time, the two don't look so happy. It would make me happy on any other day. Any day but today.

I ignore him and put my bass in its case. My eyes tickle from the unshed tears. The tears I willed not to spill. Again. I had lost it when I was with Corey yesterday. I didn't know what came over me. I take a deep breath and shoulder the case's strap, along with my bag, and stand. Suddenly, I want to get out of there; more than I have ever wanted to before. Now. I had to get to the comfort of my room, where all the unicorns and rainbows that adorned the walls wouldn't ask her questions that she didn't want to answer.

I slowly walk towards the garage door, shaking my head as I go, trying to come off as annoyed. No such luck. The tears give it away. My eyes travel over the room, trying to memorize it more than I had already did. My eyes linger on each of my band mates. Kin and Kon still had their open-mouthed faces, watching me. But, if anything, Corey looks worse. He looks absolutely devastated; almost close to tears. His white-knuckled grip on his guitar makes it whine, but he pays no attention. His eyes plead with mine, begging me to stay. Having a boyfriend or not, Corey was still my best friend- and my heart ached for him. But this was something I had to do. My parents could die at any minute if I made one wrong step. An unstoppable tear rolls down my cheek.

I was doing a lot of crying lately, and I hated it. But it's like trying to stop a flood with a toothpick. The tears come through anyway.

"I mean it guys," I say, shuffling to the door, "This is my last practice here. I suggest you look for a- *sniff*- new bass player."

Corey puts his guitar on the stage, hops off of it, and walks towards me, each step seeming to be forced. My heart flutters wildly, and I curse myself for it. I hate that I love him…but I can't help myself. My boyfriend…wait, why _is_ he still my boyfriend? The traitor. We're _so_ through when I get to my room.

I still as Corey approaches, wondering what he was going to do. About a foot away, he stops and cups my face gently. He tilts my head up to his, so that our lips were just a breath away from each other. I bite my lower lip, the adrenaline in my veins way too much to handle. He looks into my eyes, searching again. I respond with a questioning glare. I wanted to run; run far away from him, but yet I wanted to kiss him until we passed out. I have enough emotional problems right now, and I didn't need this.

We stay like this for a moment. His gaze drops to my mouth, and I swear I see his lips curve up in a barely noticeable smile. I blink. It was gone. Had I imagined it? He lowers his eyes, pulls away, and sighs, all the sadness and pain he endured the past few days now entering his eyes in one blink. I almost stumble under the weight of the stare.

"Why Lanes?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

I heard it as if it was as loud as a yell. I sucked in a shaky breath, averting my eyes. I turn my back on him, continuing my walk out the garage for the final time. That was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do. It broke my heart into a million pieces. I loved Grojband, but now I had to leave it. I'm outside now, behind me a trail of visible tears on the sidewalk.

"Lanes?" I heard Corey say. Just this one time, I would try to answer him. I turn slowly, blinking back tears.

"Why?" he asks yet again, the emotion in his voice hitting me harder than I ever thought words could before.

I angrily wipe another tear that leaks out the dam behind my eyes. "Corey," I say slowly, "I…I'm sorry," I finish lamely. I turn and force myself to walk down the street. It takes even more strength to not look back every two seconds. But as I was turning I glimpsed something.

A tear.

On Corey's face.

Or maybe I had imagined it. I've been imagining a lot of things lately.

Slowly, I walk towards my house, crying. I had never feel this much grief and sadness. It was claustrophobic. I would never forget this day, let alone forgive myself for it. This was my entire fault. If I had just confessed my true feelings to Corey, I wouldn't have been stupid enough to get an online boyfriend. Who has a great face, but like Corey sand in the song Queen Bee, underneath its creepy fake. What did I ever do to Jeremy? He seemed interested in me in the one date they had. I stopped, eyes widened. What _did_ I do? I haven't done anything! I walk with more strength in my step, determined to find where this hate came from. I gained just a little strength, thinking this through my head. But it doesn't erase the fact that I quit the band and turned my back on Corey. The band, I meant. Kin and Kon, too. I soon arrive at my house, which, thankfully, wasn't that far from the Riffan's garage. A few more tears leak through my weakening dam. I inhale, and then exhale. I have to stay calm. Everything will turn out okay. I'll give Jeremy what he wants, and he'll leave my family and Grojband alone.

I was so wrong.

As soon as I opened the door, I screamed.

The house is dark inside, and Jeremy stands there in all black. He shushes me with a glare and points something at my head.

It's a gun.


	5. Ch 5: Help is On the Way

**Hey guys! Thanks for being patient with me on making these chapters. I'm trying to update a chapter a day. Just a lil late today… sorry about that! Drama escalates in the next few chapters, which means more cliff hangers! :D Yes, I AM trying to torture you…muhahahaha.**

**-Corey's POV-**

I'm dying on the inside. Slowly rotting. Why would my Lanes just leave the band like that? Lanes, I meant. She not _mine_ mine. Anyway, the band isn't complete without her. She's not _just_ the bass player. She's my best friend, the love of my life, and my whole world view. I'm not complete without her. My world is colorless now that she is out the band. I will never have the chance to tell her how I really feel, because we have the most time alone in band practice. This profound sadness I feel inside me is tearing me apart. I can't live without her in the band. I have no doubt that Jeremy has everything to do with her quitting the band. The regular Lanes would never quit the band. When I find Jeremy, I'll punch his lights out. He doesn't deserve a girl like Lanes if he's causing her so much distress.

"Why did he quit, Kin?" Kon asks, still processing what had happened in the last ten minutes.

"I don't know Kon," Kin sighed, "And Laney is a she."

"Huh?" Kon asks, confused, "You believe that junk?"

"Kon, no offense, but it's kind of obvious! It makes sense after Corey explained to me."

"But how it is possible..?"

I sigh. Like I said, sometimes, they are idiots.

"This is _horrible_ guys! Lanes just quit the band, we don't even know why; the best you can do right now is argue over Lanes' gender?! AGAIN?!" I practically yell all them, all my frustration coming out in those few sentences. "We've had this band together for a long time now, and if anyone bothers my Lanes, I refuse to just stand by and let that happen. I'm finding out what's going on with her. I'm following her to her house to ask her what's up, and if you two won't come with me, then fine, I'll go alone. Just do me a favor and realize something: Lanes is a GIRL, no matter what I've called her in the past. Now please, if you excuse me, I've got a girl to find."

And with that, I turned on my heel and start towards the garage door. Before I turn, I see the twins' astonished faces. Before I am out the door, however, Kin calls to me. I turn around, the fire in my eyes bright.

"_What?"_ I hiss at them. Those two just had to be the most annoying _today_ out of all days.

Kin bit his lower lip, trying his best to hold back a smile. "You said 'my Lanes'," he says.

Realizing my mistake, I blush lightly. The twins burst out laughing, and before I know it, I am too.

"So…will you… help me?" I say between laughs.

"Of course du-" Kon begins, but he was cut off by a scream.

Lanes' scream.

I look at the twins, fear in my eyes. We all decide what to you in a one second silent conversation.

We all sprint for Lanes' house.

**-Laney's POV-**

Everything seems to darken as the gun is shoved against the side of my head.

"Don't move, or make another sound or I blow your head open. Got it?" Jeremy growls.

I nod my head, not trusting my mouth to cooperate with the possibility of death so near. Tears freely flow down my cheeks now, the dam having burst long ago. I stop fighting it. I think I might've stopped breathing for a bit, also. Every part of me screams for me to run as a pale hand gags me. A pale hand with black nail polish. I couldn't move. Even if they untie me right now, it would take a lot of strength on my part to move a few feet, let alone a great distance to get away from the danger. My eyes were trained on the hands that moved in front of me. I know for sure that Jeremy's hands weren't painted. I see a flash of blue hair in the dark room. _Oh no_, I think silently, begging God that the person gagging me isn't who I think it is. Jeremy's hand stays steady on the gun as the same hands move behind me and handcuffs me. The room lightens slightly as Jeremy pushes me onto a wooden chair in the now bare living room. The hands that handcuffed me now chain my hands and feet to the chair, so I am forced to sit.

Jeremy slowly moves away, the gun still pointed at me. The lights turn on, and if I wasn't gagged, I would've revolted at what I saw. Jeremy, still holding the gun, was staring at me without emotion. Beside him stood the Newman's lead singer and guitarist, Carrie Beff, looking smug as she twirls a shiny silver sword the length of my arm. The kind of sword you only saw in the movies. My eyes widen as I stare at it, its edges sharp and deadly. She doesn't miss my reaction, and smirks, gripping the leather handle more tightly.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," Carrie says, circling me with a predator-like glint in her eyes. She drags the sword behind her, scratching the glossy wooden floor. My heart beats crazily in my chest as I glare at her. That son of a-

"Like, stop glaring at me. Lenny?"

I give her a questioning look before a fist coming out from somewhere behind me connects with my right cheek. My eyes water at the pain as my head snaps to the left. The inside of my cheek bleeds. My hair covers my expression, which I'm sure will satisfy Carrie's ever growing hunger for my pain.

"How do you like it now, Penn?" Carrie asks, coming close to my face. I look at her with all the hate I've kept tucked away over the months.

She catches the meaning of my stare. With a scream of rage, she brings the sword up and brings it down on my shoulder. I hear a crack as the scream in my throat is muffled by the gag. I bit my lip hard, staring at the 3 inch deep gash in my shoulder. The pain is unbearable. My right arm isn't functioning anymore. Each move I make causes my arm to scream in pain, begging me to stay still, as if that would ease the pain. Tears pour down my face, and for the first time in my life, I wonder if I'm going to make this out alive.

"Kim? Konnie? Do your stuff. _Then_ maybe she'll learn her lesson." Carrie says, rage filling her words. I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the next onslaught of pain. If my cheek and shoulder weren't screaming out of pain already, they were now. I large hand socks my injured shoulder hard. By blood soaks my sleeve completely. I scream, the gag still muffling it, and cry even harder. This hurts _so_ much. A look of desperation creeps over my features, and I am close to passing out. Another small hand slaps my face. My head is knocked onto my shoulder gash, causing even more pain. I violently cry now; the pain excruciating. Blood falls down my arm and onto the floor. I try to lick my swollen, bleeding lips, but I can't. The gag is still there.

I sit there, trying to cope with all the pain when Carrie speaks.

"Now hush and let me explain the answers you so _obviously_ want," Carrie says, studying the sword now caked in my blood with a twinkle in her eyes.

All this time, Jeremy stands there, gun trained on me. I look at him helplessly, and his face shows sympathy. I blink. It is gone.

I really need to get my eyes checked.

I tear up again. I want to know everything. Why does _she_ suddenly hate me so much when it was Jeremy all along…oh.

I stare at the two of them next to each other. There is only reason that they both are here, torturing me. It's kind of obvious.

"I see you figured it out," Carrie says, smiling evilly. "That's too bad you won't live to tell the tale."

She glances at Jeremy, whose fingering on the gun hasn't wavered. He swallows once. Twice.

"Do it!" Carrie hisses.

He looks down, then back up at me with determination in his eyes. "Laney, let me tell you one thing. I hate you. I've hated you from the start. I've hated you through our relationship. Know why?"

I shake my head slowly, fighting not to slip into unconsciousness.

"Because," he continued, loading ammo into the gun, "You love another. I can see it in your eyes. Every time I look at you, you're in another world, dreaming about another guy. And once I found out about your little 'band', I decided that you didn't deserve them."

He looks at Carrie with adoration in his eyes, then leans over and kisses her cheek. I hear a low grunt behind me, barely audible. It's obviously Lenny. Either Jeremy didn't hear him, or he ignored him, for he didn't pay attention. Jeremy backs away, slowly, causing Carrie to blush. She looks like a total slut, smiling at him the way she is now. He looks at me, the fire back in his eyes. "When I met Carrie here, we collaborated. After weeks of planning, here we are," he says, waving the gun at the room.

"And now," Jeremy says, lowering the gun at my head, "You die."

The door burst open. Jeremy turned towards the noise and shot the gun, not looking. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain.

It didn't come.

I opened my eyes and cried out, as best as the gag would let me, at the scene I saw before me. A body lay on the floor, a hole in his chest oozing blood. His face is in pain, and his eyes are closed. Tears run faster down my face at what my (former?) best friend had done. And I can't help but realize that the body on the floor should've been me. Instead, it was him.

And his name is Corey.

**Muahahaha, yet another cliffhanger. I love this! *rubbing hands together evily* More CoreyxLaney coming up in later chapters. Drama goes to new highs. Friendship and trust is tested on all sides. What will happen next? Come back tomarrow! ;)**


	6. Ch 6: Live or Die

**Thank you EVERYONE for the reviews, followers, and faves. It means a lot to me! Sorry for uploading late… I was busy with other things, but I can guarantee that this chapter is worth it. ;) If there are any spelling mistakes, please excuse them. I'm keeping my promise to many of you that I would update faster. So …enjoy!**

**P.S., I think I might do this lil Author's note thingy at the beginning of every chapter :)**

**-Corey's POV-**

The last thing I saw before I was shot was Lanes. Her shoulder was bleeding and her cheeks were bruised. She was gagged, and her hands and feet were chained to a chair. She was crying. The millisecond before the pain erupted in my chest, I realized that I protected her. I protected my Lanes the best way I could.

And now I was going to die for it.

Slipping into unconsciousness, I lay on the floor, silence filled my ears. Something metal clattered to the floor, most likely the gun that Jeremy was holding. I can hear? Wow. But I couldn't move any of my body parts without pain. I just lay there, hoping I could get help before I bleed to death.

"I- I- I can't believe I just did that," Jeremy stammered. "W- Why did I e- e- even let you t- t- talk m- m- me into this?"

"What? You were the one who came up with the gun, idiot!" a certain blue haired girl said. Carrie. That selfish little...

I hear shuffling, then a slap. Finally, silence. Someone with heavy footsteps walked over to where the gun lays and seems to scoop it up. Kon speaks. "Lenny, Konnie, and Kim, come out from the shadows."  
I've never been prouder of my buddy. He sounds large and in charge. I would've smiled if my cheek wasn't smashed against the floor.

"Don't _pretend_ to trip over Lanes, either," Kin adds.

"Like, why should we listen to you?" Carrie asks after a few shuffling feet.

"Because…" Kon says, cut off by a clang of metal.

"Kin," Kon whispers quietly as Carrie started making threats, "Call 911! Corey needs medical attention."

"Ok," Kin says quickly.

"SHUT UP AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Carrie screams, shutting off the twins' quiet conversation.

"Carrie, calm down! I don't want to fight you!" Kon replies slowly.  
"You're too chicken?" A quiet Konnie says.

"NO!" Kon yells.

"You know you are," Kim says.

"Why would I want to fight her?" Kon says, now confused.

"Ugh, forget this. Lenny, hold Killer for me. You know what to do," Carrie says in a low and dangerous voice.

A swish of metal cuts through the air, and footsteps come towards me. A cold hand lifts my head up and puts something against my neck. I can only slightly feel it, but the blood trickles down my neck instantly.

"Now Kon," Carrie says playfully, an edge in her voice. And it sounded like victory. "Drop the gun and be a good boy. Or else I'll have Corey's head on my wall."

I hear Kon sigh heavily, then after a few seconds, he drops the heavy gun. It clatters on the floor. Carrie laughs a hearty laugh, one that fills the room and vibrates throughout the house.

"I knew you'd be a good boy, Kon," she says, victory clear in her voice. I hear sirens in the distance. They seem to be coming closer.

"You all have gotten on my nerves for far too long," Carrie says, apparently not hearing the sirens, now closing in. "It's time for you to die. And don't worry. I'll tell the police you died painfully."

The front door explodes. Or it sounds like it.

"Police, drop your weapon!" a gruff voice says.

Carrie drops it and runs, many heavy footsteps following hers. I hear gunshots and shouts, and even more footsteps go by me. I can feel myself losing the ability to breathe, and my chest is completely covered in blood. Just before I finally pass out, I hear a voice:

"Get him to the hospital, quick! We're losing him…"

**-Laney's POV-**

I wake up to a white room, a large window to my left, and a desk to the right. I'm sitting on a bed with the head of it raised, and dressed in a hospital gown. Wait. The _hospital_? How'd I get here? Looking up, I see many tubes filled with blood that slither down and enter my arm. I shiver inwardly, wondering just how much damage the Newmans had done to me so that I needed more blood. Then it all comes back to me in a flash. _Corey_, I think, my eyes widening. I need to see Corey. I squint around the room, looking for a button or alarm or something that could alert staff. I see a button to my right. I try to reach towards it, but I can't move my right arm. I look at it and sigh. My right shoulder and arm is in a cast. I try to lean forward, but it's like my body wouldn't cooperate. I feel horrible; my shoulder still hurts, but less so, and my face is numb.

I look at the door hopelessly, wishing with all my might someone, _anyone_, would come in. No one does. I start to cry. I cry about Corey. I cry about Grojband. I cry about my parents, who may or may not be alive now. I cry about the world. _Out of all girls, why me?_ I think, _Why let me suffer? Why do I have to go through all this? If anyone, why not Carrie? What have I done?_ I lean my head back on the soft pillow and cry myself to sleep.

**-Kin's POV-**

With two of my best friends in the hospital, it takes all of my willpower not to break down and hide under a table for the rest of my life. Kon and I sit in the waiting room with our parents, awaiting the news. I start to pace. Nothing has been heard for hours, and I'm really worried. No one could ever replace Laney and Corey. Whoa. Why am I thinking of replacement? They'll both be fine. Hopefully.

"Kin, do you think they'll make it?" Kon asks a crack in his voice. I've never heard my brother so worried.

"Of course they will," I say. I sound like I'm trying to reassure myself.

"But Corey had looked like he lost a lot of blood though," Kon says fearfully.

"He'll be fine!" I say, angry that he doesn't have any faith in his friend. I stare him down, wondering what he was thinking. Hopefully not what I think he's thinking.

"Boys, calm down," Mom says, eyeing us with a little disdain. She hasn't been as hard on us lately, knowing that we could possibly lose our best friends.

A young nurse with brown hair and blue eyes makes slowly walks towards us, her face unreadable. "Mr. and Mrs. Kujira?" she says with a slight British accent. We all look up, hope in our eyes.

"Yes," Dad says, standing, Mom next to him. "Has anything been heard about Laney or Corey?"  
"A doctor will see you soon for Corey, but as of now, you all may see Laney Penn," she says, turning and signaling us to follow. Kon and I almost run after her, eager to see our friend.

"Kon and Kin please don't run," Dad says quietly. We slow to a walk, but still bounce on our toes. After going down a few halls, we reach a small white room.

"Only two at a time, please," the nurse says briskly. "She is still very hurt. Any more than two will overwhelm her. You have five minutes."

We all nod, understanding. "Well, since you and Kon are her friends, you guys go on," Mom says, nodding towards the door.

"Ok," I say, and push open the door, Kon right behind me. I gasp at the sight before me. Lanes' face is purple and bruised, and her right arm is in a cast. She is asleep, and there are tubes in her arms. Her chest rises all falls in a steady rhythm. I go to the side of her bed, and Kon to the other side. I gently whisper her name, and her eyes jerk open and stares at me. Her eyes close a little... she looks disappointed

"Oh my gosh Laney, are you ok?" I ask quietly.

She closes her eyes and sighs. "Well hi to you too, Kin," she says with a small smile.

"Phew, I think you were a goner," Kon sys, worry lining his words.

"Thanks for your faith in me," Laney says sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I meant-" Kon starts, but I cut him off. "Lanes, does anything hurt?" I ask.

She fixes me with a hard look. "Only Core calls me that," she says coldly.

"Sorry Laney, it just slipped…" I say awkwardly. "Speaking of Corey…" I say.

Her head snaps to me, eyes wide. "Did you hear anything?"

"No, _but_," I continue, seeing her sad face, "He said a few weird things when you left the garage yesterday."

"Like what?"

"He was talking about how he was going to see what was up, and he said 'my Lanes'."

She blushes lightly and averts her eyes. I look at Kon, my eyebrows raised.

"He shouldn't had come over," Lanes says, her eyes on the door. "It should've been me."

I start to object when the nurse sticks her head through the door. "I'm sorry boys, but five minutes have passed."

Kon sighs. "Let's go Kin. Bye Laney. Get better," he says, walking towards the doorway.

"Yeah, bye," I say, following him.

After my parents have gone in for five minutes, we all retreat back to the waiting room, where a doctor awaits us. I bite my lip. What he says next could affect us for the rest of our lives.

"Mr. Kujira. Mrs. Kujira. I am Dr. Jones," the doctor says, nodding to my father, then my mother.

"Yes doctor," Dad says, offering a handshake. The doctor shakes it firmly. "Is there any news concerning Corey?"

"Yes. That is what I must talk to you all about," Dr. Jones says without emotion. A bad feeling starts to tickle in my stomach.

"The surgery was a success," Dr. Jones says brightly, "But there were some…complications."

My parents pale. This could not end well.

"What are the complications, Dr. Jones?" my mother asks fearfully. Even though Corey isn't their son, they care for him the same they do for us. I like that about her.

"Well…someone had slipped some poison in the tube that gave him blood during the surgery," Dr. Jones says slowly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yells. Anyone that was in the waiting room has now turned towards us, staring, but I didn't care. How does a hospital not notice this stuff?

"We do not know it was there until after we had stitched him up," Dr. Jones continued. "The poison is very deadly and there is no cure. It will spread slowly and shut off each body part. Since it entered his right arm, that arm's flesh will rot as if it was already dead. They only thing we can do is slow it down. Corey will need to be in the hospital until he…"  
The doctor didn't need to finish the sentence. My mother was crying now, my father holding her. I feel myself start to cry, and I hold Kon with all my might. I feel his tears on my hair. We all shake with tears, not knowing what else to do. Dr. Jones steps back for a bit to let us mourn. He clears his throat after a few moments. "You may choose to go home. Or you can stay for instant updates on his health. We will call if you choose to go home, of course."

I think about Corey for a bit. Who could've done that to him…?

Oh no.

"Dr. Jones?" I ask.

"Yes?" he says, an eyebrow raised.

"Was there a blue haired nurse with black nail polish helping you with the surgery?" I ask fearfully.

He thinks for a bit. "As a matter of fact, yes there was. Nurse Ceff. Why?"

Nauseated, I walk towards the nearest chair. Ceff just so happens to rhyme with Beff. Carrie Beff. "Dr. Jones, she isn't who you think she is."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Jones asks, both eyebrows now raised.

I tell him and everyone else the story of how it was Carrie who had made Jeremy and the Newmans hurt Laney, and how Carrie had hated Grojband. They listen intently at the part where Corey was shot. I finish and everyone was silent for a moment.

"Ok. We will handle this. I'll call security. You all can go home. You have my word that we will update you all."

My parents stand there, mouths agape, their faces extremely pale. I tug on my dad's arm. "Dad?" I ask.  
He snaps to attention. "Yes, of course Dr. Jones. Goodbye." We all rush out, eager to leave. No one says anything as we load into the car and drive home so fast, we almost get a ticket.

After going home, my parents go to their room, and Kon and I to ours.

"Dude, I hope Corey will be alright," Kon says, tears in his eyes.

"I hope so, too," I say slowly. "I really hope so."


	7. Ch 7: Corey's Fate

**Ugh I need to stop updating late! **** Sorry for, yet again, updating LATE. Thanks for the awesome reviews! I have so many views already! Thanks for everything, guys! It means a lot to me. **

_**One week later**_

**-Laney's POV-**

My shoulder feels better, but my heart feels worse. After getting out of the hospital a few days ago, I've been visiting the hospital every day since then. There has been no new of my parents, nor news of the Newmans. And Corey's condition, according to doctors, is taking a turn for the worse. No one is able to visit him, and everyone is worried.

I now live in a guest room in the twin's house. The room is small, with light brown walls. The bed I lay in sits in the corner of the room, the door at the opposite corner. The dark brown closet and dresser is next to the bed. Soft light brown carpet spreads across the floor. A white door to a private restroom resides on the left wall. And finally, a small TV sits in front of the bed. I sit up and look around the room, wishing I was in my own room. I sigh. Police are at my house, looking at the crime scene. They are still "hunting" the Newmans and Jeremy, and I am not allowed to go home. I lay on the bed that gave me, staring at the ceiling. My shoulder doesn't hurt that much, and my face has mostly returned back to its normal coloring. I think about the night I got the bruises on my face. Some, I'm sure, will never fade away. Why was Carrie so mad at me? What had I done to her? I just hope that she, the Newmans, and Jeremy are caught soon. I don't feel safe anywhere with them running around. And since Kin has told me about the stunt Carrie pulled with the poison, anything, it seems, is possible. Suddenly, a ring sounds throughout the house. The landline. Someone picks it up on the first ring. After a few minutes, a yell sounds through the house.

"Everyone, quickly get ready! We can visit Corey now!" Mrs. Kujira's voice rang out. I practically squeal from joy. Finally, we can visit him! Since I already had clothes on, I put on some shoes and redo my makeup. Running out the room, I join everyone else in the living room. My face is like Kin and Kon's; excited, scared, and hopeful at the same time. Mr. and Mrs. Kujira rushes in a minute later.

"Come children, in the car!" Mr. Kujira says, gesturing towards the door. We all rush out and file into the car. Mrs. Kujira starts the car and starts to drive. She drives extremely fast. We all arrive at the hospital about seven minutes later. Then, walking fast, we go and sit in the waiting room. When Mr. Kujira goes and tells the receptionist what we are here for, Dr. Jones arrives about two minutes later.

"Ah, the Kujiras. And Laney. How wonderful to see you all again," he says, extending a hand. The adults shake it.

"May we see Corey?" Mrs. Kujira asks hopefully.

"Yes, please follow me," Dr. Jones says, walking and signaling us to follow, which we do.

We follow him down a hallway labeled "Intensive Unit". Even though I have never been to this part of the hospital, I do not think it is good to be here.

We reach a door labeled "Extreme Caution". Ok, now I know this isn't right.

Dr. Jones looks at us with a serious expression. "Before you can go in there, we must take every safety precaution. We are going to spray you all with a solution that will prevent you for getting the poison, which is extremely contagious. Please try not to touch him. If you do, minimal contact is suggested. Everyone must go in twos. Any more than that will overwhelm him. Who volunteers to go in first?"

I start to speak up, but am cut off by the twins. "I WANT TO!" they say unanimously.

I sigh. I guess I'll go in after them. The doctor pulls a spray bottle full of clear liquid from his pocket.

"Alright, you two please step forward," the doctor says. He sprays the liquid on the two. Kin smiles at the doctor, and Kon coughs for a little bit. The doctor opens the door for the two. "Five minutes," he says, and then closes the door. I sit on the nearest bench, my heart racing. Adrenaline races through my vines like hot fire. I can't believe that I get to see Corey, despite his condition. I'm scared and hopeful at the same time. I wonder what he looks like. Will he look healthy, or will he look…

I don't want to finish that thought. My heart beats fast yet again, because the twins have emerged from the room, looking like they've been to hell and back. Kin has tears in his eyes, and Kon has a few wrinkles around his eyes. I'm officially scared for what I'm going to see.

The doctor apparently does not notice. "Next?" he asks. I start to speak up yet again, but am cut off by Mr. and Mrs. Kujira. "We would like to go in," Mrs. Kujira says.

"Step forward," Dr. Jones says. When they do, he sprays them, and then the adults walk in. I sigh. Now I have to wait _another_ five minutes. But I don't. The adults walk out in a minute. They are both pale. I gulp, hoping this wasn't going to be as bad as I think it is. "My turn," I say, stepping forward.

"Ok, little lady," Dr. Jones says, spraying me with the clear liquid. A warm sensation starts in my face, where he had sprayed, and works its way down to my toes. I shiver. That's weird. No one else had shivered, or shown any reaction whatsoever, when they were sprayed. I think nothing of it, and walk into the room. It is dark, and it takes my eyes a few moments to adjust. When they do, I gasp. The center of the room is illuminated in a small spotlight. Corey lies on a bed in the circle of light, dressed in a hospital gown. Tubes are everywhere; in his arms, his nose, and some run under the gown. But that's not what makes me gasp. I stare at his left arm, which is gray and wrinkled. His fingers are dark gray and gnarled, and he looks extremely pale. He opens his eyes a bit and attempts a smile.

"Hey Lanes," Corey whispers, a weak smile on his face.

I run to the side of his bed and cry; I can't help it. Oh, what I could've done to switch places right now.

"Lanes, what's wrong?" Corey asks quietly.

"Corey, you know exactly what's wrong! You are here, dying slowly, while I am here living out my life like nothing had happened! Corey, it should've been me that took the shot. You didn't have to do it. I didn't deserve what you did for me. You…you saved my life. And all I did was walk out of the band," I sob, it all coming out in a rush. _I_ should've been on that bed, about to die. It should've been _me_ who took the bullet, not him. Why, oh _why_ did he do that for me?

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before talking again. "Lanes, I would've taken that bullet for you any day. I'm glad that I have this poison and you don't. I would rather die protecting you then live knowing you were in danger and I could've stopped it. All I want is for you to be safe."

I tear up again. Why does he want me to be safe? After what I did to him? "But Core, I turned on the band," I say, sobbing.

He uses his good arm to beckon me closer. I come so close that our faces are nearly touching. He wipes the tears away from my face. "Lanes, listen to me. You are worth this. All the pain I've been through, I hate it. But when I think it could've easily been you, I tough it out. I …I lo-" he starts, but he falls asleep…or seems to. A large beep cuts through the silence and an alarm sounds.

"No," I moan, "No, no, NO. Core you can't die!" I say hysterically, my eyes wide. Just before doctors burst into the room, I bend over and whisper in his ear, "I love you Core. Don't die on me." I kiss his lips for a millisecond and then I am thrown away from him.

"We're losing him! Start CPR quickly!" I recognize Dr. Jones say over the commotion. At least ten nurses and doctors are here, checking his vital signs, looking at tubes, giving him medicine, and one doing CPR. I sob loudly, running out of the room. Nobody notices. What have I done? All I did was talk to him! As soon as I am out of the room, someone slams the door shut behind me. I collapse on the floor in tears. This cannot be happening. Core can't be dead. He just _can't_!  
"Laney," Mrs. Kujira says quietly, "The doctor has asked us to go in the waiting room." I nod numbly, squeezing my eyes shut. I am dizzy as she half drags me to the waiting room, where I sit on a chair and cry. This is my entire fault. Everything that has happened is on my shoulders. And now, my best friend and the love of my life is about to die. There was no avoiding it now. All hope of his live being spared is now gone. It would be a complete miracle if he survived. And even I am not counting on it.

We wait five minutes. Five minutes turn into ten. Then ten transforms into thirty. And soon, an hour passes. Nothing is heard. Kin and Kon are asleep. Mrs. Kujira is wide awake, her eyes darting towards the hallways in hopes a doctor comes with any news. Mr. Kujira is holding his wife's hand, patting it and rubbing it while he looks into space. He is obviously distracted. I train my eyes on the floor. It shouldn't have ended like this. Corey had so much to look forward to…

Dr. Jones strides in, a defeated expression on his face. It is obvious what had happened.

"We tried everything," he says to Mr. and Mrs. Kujira, who both snap to attention. _Oh no_, I think, _Please don't say it_.

"Nothing has worked," he continued, avoiding eye contact. "And we, as a hospital, are sorry for your loss."

Mr. and Mrs. Kujira burst into tears, both of their shoulders shaking with sadness. I tear up too. I cry loudly, not caring who saw. My heart had stopped cold when he said that. Nothing in this world mattered anymore. My parents are probably dead. My best friend _and_ the love of my life, now dead. Everyone I ever wanted to protect is dead. Why does the universe hate me so much? What have I done? What did I ever do to Carrie and Jeremy to deserve this?

Carrie and Jeremy. Those two demons. They make Jack the Ripper look like a toy, the way they destroy people. If I ever saw either one of them ever again, I would strangle them and leave their bodies in a ditch to die. I would take any punishment. I didn't know I could hate someone this much. Anger builds inside me, crushing the sadness. I'm going to find those two, and when I do…

"I don't know how else to put it, and I am so sorry," Dr. Jones says after a few moments.

"It's…It's…okay," Mrs. Kujira sniffs, her eyes red and puffy. "You did your best."

Dr. Jones nods. "We will have him in a, um, body bag in a few minutes."  
He walks away, and little did he know that he had taken a reason to live out of me. He had taken my heart, stabbed it, and gave it to the dogs. The dogs are Jeremy and Carrie, of course. I cry and cry, hugging myself, trying to cope with all this grief. It takes me a few minutes to realize that I can't.


	8. Ch 8: Corey's Mind

**OMG guys…4,200 views…this is crazy. This has never happened to me before, so I'm so stoked! Ok so… on with the story. Warning: Mild Language. Sorry there isn't any CoreyxLaney…kinda hard when one is *sniffs* dead. Or is he?**

**-Corey's POV-**

I close my eyes. I'm too tired to even open them. I hear Lanes' worried voice: "I love you, Core. Don't die on me."

Then she kissed me.

In those milliseconds something burst inside of me. It was my heart, leaping for joy. I never knew she felt the same way. Heat surged in waves through my body, starting from my head, and worked its way towards my toes, leaving a tingling feeling. A large beep sounds though the room, and doctors rushed in, throwing Lanes towards the door. As soon as she disengages, I'm cold again. _What was that?_ I think before I close my eyes for what seems like the final time.

A few seconds later, I open my eyes. I am no longer in the hospital. It seems like I am in a forest, trees reaching high above me baring lush green leaves. I stand in the middle of a circle of dark, rich soil, a straight path with nature on either side stretching in front of me. A path that is no wider than a few yards. I look behind me. Trees and bushes are practically stashed atop each other, vines intertwining so it is impossible to go backwards. I reach out and touch some leaves. They feel real. I turn in a complete circle. Something is very off about this place. Well, besides the fact that I should be dead. Trees and bushes are close to each other, ensuring that I only go one way: forwards. I then realize something: there are no sounds. No birds chirping, leaves rustling, or animals running around. No sounds at all. I deeply breathe in, then out. _Ok Corey_, I say to myself, _Just stay cool. _I start to walk up the path, trying to see everything at once. Trees, vines, bushes, and dirt are everywhere. A few blossoms sprout here and there. Besides me and the greens, there are no other signs of life. I quickly speed up my pace, despite feeling strangely at home here. The cool breeze mixed with the sunlight gives the illusion of peace. But I am anything but. I am terrified. I shouldn't be here. But yet again, it is hard to feel these things when there is so much peace here. I start off at a leisurely pace down the path. Breathing deeply, I smell the dew left over on some of the plants. I still can't believe I'm here. Jogging, I see an opening up ahead. It's a small clearing, where two stumps sit next to each other. The nature curves around the clearing, indicating that there is no further road. I look behind and jump. Trees and bushes have blocked my exit. I sit on a stump and notice a small bottle on the other side. It is glass and filled to the brim with a bubbly blue liquid. I reach out and touch it. It is burning hot. I jerk back, rubbing my finger.

"Is that you Corey?" A voice calls out.

I jump, my heart in my throat, and turn around. A woman with large blue eyes and long blonde hair stands before me. Well, more like _hovers_. She is a few feet off the ground. Her clothes are sheets of white silk that seems to float around her. It covers most of her body, which is slightly glowing. My eyes grow large. Who the hell-

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask, fear steeping in my pores.

She smiles. It lights up her whole face…literally. I have to squint to now see her. When I am able open my eyes more, she is no more than an inch away from me. Heat radiated off of her, and I have an urge to hug her and never let go. The urge almost overtakes me when she speaks. "Do you remember me, Corey?"

Ok. It's official. When I wake up- _if_ I wake up- I'm going to a mental hospital. I have never in my life met a- _thing_- like her before.

"No! I do not know you! Why am I here anyway?" I ask, looking around.

She sighs and it sounds like perfect harmony. I gasp. I've never heard something so beautiful.

"Corey I am your Conscious, Sephal. We had met all those times you decided to tell the truth, or lie. Remember? You'd stay a day here, and we'd talk," Sephal says, smiling at the memory.

"NO! I DON'T KNOW YOU!" I scream at her. If she really _was_ my conscience, she is mysterious as hell, and she annoys the heck outta me.

"Maybe this will trigger your memory?" Sephal says quietly, reaching into one of her robes. She pulls out a small piece of bark, no wider that my fingernail. Two letters, "RM", are carved into it.

I stare at it in wonder. "What is this?" I say, turning it over in my hand. The bark is so smooth and cool.

"You made it," defeat in her voice, "RM stands for 'Remember me'. Since you didn't, I'll tell you what's happening."

I bring my eyes up to her face. "That would be awesome," I say.

She smiles. "Very well then. Listen close Corey. This will be a short, but yet true story."

For the first time in this crazy world, I think I believe her. "Ok. So, what is this place?" I ask slowly.

"This place is your…how do you call it…happy place? Your brain, your heart, and your thoughts all clash here. Your memories, knowledge, feelings, and everything you have ever thought about resides here," Sephal says. "Since I am your Good Conscience, I know everything good here."

_Woah_, I think, my eyes widening. _So weird_.

"Yes, weird indeed," Sephal says, cracking a smile.

My eyes must've been really wide, for she blinks rapidly. "Ahem?" she says.

"It's weird that you can read my thoughts," I say, trying to understand all this in less than three minutes.

"I can see you're confused," Sephal says, waving her hand dismissively. "What I'm trying to say is that every time we meet here and talk, you need to have a decision made. You leave as soon as you have your answer, but you forget everything about this place. The only thing you remember is the answer to your problem."

"Um…okay," I say, suddenly understanding. "So…why are you telling me this? Why am I here now?"

"Because, silly, you have a decision to make," Sephal says, eyeing me curiously. "What happened before you came here?"

"I was on a hospital bed, dying. Lanes, my best friend, had come in to talk to me. The last thing she said was, "I love you Core. Don't die on me." What choice do I have to make?" I say blushing.

A smile appears on her face. "Corey, you need to choose: death, or that girl, Lanes. If you choose death, you'll probably break her heart. If you choose Lanes, you'll live and you two will…you know. But don't say what you choose yet! First, take this," Sephal says, laughing at my now red face. She reaches over and hands me the bottle with the bubbling blue liquid. I touch it tentatively. It doesn't burn now. I look at Sephal in wonder.

"A spell," she says, with a smirk. "Anyway, drink that and then say your decision. That will make you remember all of this. If you don't drink this before you leave, you can never remember me again. You'll forget over and over again."

"Why only now?" I ask, my breath catching in my throat.

"Because you are technicality dead," she says without emotion. "Now get out of here! You got a girl to get!"

I smile at her. "Thanks, Sephal. See you soon."

She nods, then points at the bottle. I uncork it and take a swig. Everything turns white and swirls into nothing before my eyes. Sephal waves at me before everything is black.

I open my eyes and take a deep, shaky breath of air. _Woah, weird dream_, I think. But I feel something in my hand. Something cool and smooth…an empty glass bottle. Ok, so maybe not real. I look at my surroundings. Is my vision wrong? I'm in some kind of tan bag. It zips up the front, and it is kind of suffocating. I must have been in a body bag! Holding in the puke, I push with all my might against the bag when I realize that my arm is healed. I gasp. I choose Lanes…which meant I choose life. Life meaning as in health, too! I smile at this. After a few kicks and pushes, I am free. I look around. This is a dark room, the only light coming from the door. I guess my dead body was in here alone when they zipped me up.

I open the door to an empty hallway. To the left is a series of doors, side halls, and other technical equipment. To my right is a door that exits to the parking lot. I walk to the door, noticing that I am completely and utterly healed! Excited, I push it and it opens with no alarm sounding. _That was convenient!_ I think as I stroll into the warm dusk.

_Lanes_, I think, _I'm coming._


	9. Ch 9: The Return

**Again, thanks for everything. Thanks for reading this. Thanks for reviews. Thanks for the follows. Thanks for the faves. TYASM. Now…ONTO THE STORY!**

**-Laney's POV-**

I lay on my bed in the guestroom, crying my heart out. I can't believe that Corey is dead. He gave up his life for me. And what do I do? Quit Grojband. My pillow is wet with tears. My makeup smears all over the place, but I don't care. That is the least of my problems. Corey is dead, The Newmans and Jeremy are still out there, and I still need to make up with the rest of Grojband. _The twins_, I think, darting up in bed. _I need to talk to them_. I jump out of bed and run out my door.

"I balanced the chip the longest! Look-" I hear Kon say proudly.

"Nuh-uh! I had mines balanced longer!" Kin interjects.

_Those two are so weird_, I think as I walk towards the living room, where they sat. Why weren't they as sad as her? Kon has a potato chip in has hand, and Kin has one on his nose, balancing it.

"Hey Kin and Kon," I try to say cheerfully. I fail. The crack in my voice gives it away. They look at me with worry in their eyes.

"You okay Laney?" Kin asks me, worry lining his face.

"What's that black stuff on your face?" Kon asks, his eyebrows shooting up.

I ignore Kon and answer Kin. "I'm…I'm fine. I wanted to ask for forgiveness. I'm sorry that I quit Grojband, and I wanted to see if I could be the bassist again," I say quietly, looking away.

The twins exchange a look. "Of course," Kin says finally, avoiding my eyes, "Corey would normally be the one to say that, but since he is…uh…not here with us, I guess I'll be the one to welcome you back to Grojband."

I attempt a smile. Wow. It almost feels real. Almost. I lean forward and hug them both. "Thank you," I whisper.

I don't even have to look at them to know they both have surprised faces. I back off. "Has there been any news of the Newmans? Or Jeremy?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

Kon's eyes light up. "Yeah! The police said they got the Newmans and Jeremy in questioning."

I stare at both of them. "Like…really? How long ago?"

"About 3 hours ago," Kin responds for Kon.

"What!" I yell at them. "Why didn't you tell me this!?"

"Because we thought you...uh...needed some time alone," Kin says awkwardly. I stomp on the wave of anger that was threatening to overtake me any second. Hmm…they actually cared about my well-being.

"Thanks guys," I smile at them, "So…are police still at my house? Are they questioning them right now?"

"Dang Lanes, we aren't the Newmans. Don't question _us_," Kon says, chuckling.

"We don't know, Laney. We just know that they're with the police," Kin says, glaring at Kon.

"Oh so that's why your parents are gone?" I ask, looking towards a hall that leads towards the bedrooms.

"Yeah, I guess," Kin responds, following my gaze. An awkward silence follows, and I lower my eyes.

The doorbell rings, a lone sound in the silence. My eyes dart to the door. Mr. and Mrs. Kujira couldn't be back yet. They had left not too long ago. The Newmans were with Jeremy so…

"Laney, you answer the door. Kin and I have unfinished business," Kon says, narrowing his eyes at Kin.

Rolling my eyes, I get up an answer the door.

Then gasp and stare in amazement.

It was Corey, very alive and holding a bouquet of flowers. He smiled at me.

"Missed me?" he asked, opening his arms for a hug. I jumped into it, crying and blubbering and shaking all over. He's warm and alive and real and …and _here_. His arm is miraculously healed, and he shows no signs of pain. I can't stop crying. I hear Kin and Kon come up behind me and gasp. Seeing the tender moment, I can hear their footsteps fading away.

"Core, are you really here?" I whisper, burying my face in his chest. His heartbeat is steady and strong.

"Yes, yes I am," he says, his arms tightening around me.

"How?" I ask, his shirt wet from my tears. He tips my chin up with his thumb so my eyes met his and smiles. I can't help it- I sigh in happiness. Corey has the best smile. He doesn't miss it and leans forward so our foreheads are touching. My heart speeds a little faster, in that way I thought it never would again.

"It's a very long story," Corey says, his eyes flashing with something I don't understand. I blink. The look in his eyes is gone. Only…adoration...is left. I blink, yet again. It doesn't go away.

"Ok," I say slowly, enjoying the feel of him in my arms. I start to let go when Corey pulls me to him.

"And one more thing," he says with a sexy smile, "I love you too."

I start to say something when I am cut off Corey's lips. His lips are sweet and soft against mine. My heart beats crazily, not believing this is happening. My face heats up; I try to think straight, but I can't. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I kiss him back with fervor, my arms wrapping around his neck even tighter. I almost faint in his embrace, the emotion flowing between us almost too much to take. I cling to him as if he is a lifeline. In some ways, he is one.

He pulls back and looks at me with a sparkle in his eyes, his face slightly pink. "I've waited a long time to do that," he says with a husky voice. I look at him with all the love I've tucked away over the years. He takes a sharp intake of breath.

"Me too," I respond with a smile. "You better go in and see the twins. They've been waiting for a while."  
"Ok," Corey says, returning the smile. He hands me the bouquet of flowers, which was still in his hand, and walks inside. I clutch it to my heart and stare after him. I smell the flowers with a deep breath. They smell absolutely wonderful. I sigh in happiness yet again. I missed him so much. All the past grief I had stored away in my heart has been replaced by my undying love for Corey. I hear shouts from inside. Running in, I see Kin and Kon with their arms around Corey. Their backs face me, shaking with their tears. Core's head jerks up at the sound of the door opening. He smiles and winks. I blush, looking away in embarrassment.

"Corey! Oh my gosh, man. How are you here?" Kon cries, pulling back.

"How? I mean…we saw you! Your arm!" Kin says, trying to put this into any scientific sense. "It's healed!"

"I've got the craziest story to tell you guys," Corey saying, breaking free of the hug, "But first things first…what happened to the Newmans? And Jeremy?"

"Well, they were captured by the police not too long ago, and now are in questioning," Kon says.

Corey thinks for a bit. "That kind of explains things," he mutters, that look in his eyes again.

We all heard a _vroom_ in the driveway. That must be The Kujira's car. They're back. Kin and Kon run outside to greet them and tell them, the good news, leaving Core and I alone. He comes up behind me and covers my eyes.

"Guess who?" He asks the smile in his voice obvious.

"Corey, promise me you'll tell me the story of your death and resurrection later, okay?" I say before my brain stopped working.

"Fine," he says before turning me around to kiss my forehead. "I'm just glad I'm here, and that you're safe."

Corey trails a thumb down my face, not noticing all the Kujiras rapidly approaching. As much as I love Core, and wouldn't want this to stop, _ever_, he had to greet the adults. They didn't even know he was alive.

"Um, Core?" I warn him as I back away. He understood and faced Mr. and Mrs. Kujira, who were gawking at him.

"Corey? Are you…are you really there?" Mrs. Kujira asks with a shaky voice.

"Hi Mrs. Kujira," Corey says with a small smile.

Mrs. Kujira breaths heavily for a little bit, staring at Corey with wide eyes, then faints in Mr. Kujira's arms. I smile at the two. That could've easily been Core and I a few minutes ago.

Mr. Kujira has shock on his face, looking on the verge of happy tears. "Hello Corey," Mr. Kujira says for his wife. "We're both obviously very happy you are back. But, may I ask, how did you survive?"

Corey simply stated, "It's a long story."

Mr. Kujira shrugs, and then carries his wife down a hall. "Well, we're glad you're back," he says, his voice fading as he walks away.  
"Oh, wait, dad, one more question!" Kin yells and runs after his father. The rest of us crowd around the entrance of the hall, silently listening to the conversation.

"Yes, son?" Mr. Kujira asks with a slight crack in his voice. He sounds extremely happy.

"What is happening with the Newmans and Jeremy?" Kin asks with anticipation.

His father smiles at Kin. "The police are done questioning them. They don't even need a court for the case. They are charged guilty, and are headed to the jail as we speak."

We all exchange happy looks. Surely it wasn't that easy?

"But how?" Kin asks with a confused face. "Wouldn't they need our accounts of what happened?"

"Nope. This was a special case. The…Newmans, you call them? They all said they participated in this thing. All except for one…Carrie, I think, lied. But the other young boy, Jeremy, said they both planned it all. So Carrie was in the middle of it all, whether she liked it or not. They're all in jail for two decades for murder. Murder of the biggest star in Peaceville," he finished with a small smile. "Well, I guess it's not murder now, but oh well."

"Thanks for the info dad," Kin says, walking away.

His father simply nods his head and continues his walk.

Kin reaches us. "Did you hear?" Kin asks enthusiastically.

"Only all of it," I say, my heart swelling. Finally, this whole thing was over.

Kon yawns. "I'm kinda tired, guys. All this news is too much for my tired head."

"Me too," I say, yawning. This whole night was tiring. All this great news is way too much for me.

"Could I crash here tonight?" Corey asks, "I don't want to walk home."

"Sure! You could sleep in our room!" Kon says happily, dashing off to the room.

"Bye Core. See you in the morning," I yawn, waving to him.

Corey smiles at me. "Later Lanes," he replies, walking after Kon.

"What a night!" Kin says with a smile, joining the boys.

_What a night indeed_, I agree mentally. I'm so happy that Core is alive and here, in this very house. And we had kissed! I relish the memory. It is one that I would keep forever. But for now, I trudge to my room. Ten minutes later, I am in pajamas and ready to go to sleep. I climb into bed, and for the first time, I think everything is going to be okay.


	10. Ch 10: The Gig

**Sorry for not updating for TWO DAYS. DX The story was twisted just a little! But it'll still be awesome though. This is, sadly, the last chapter in this story. There will be a new story soon!**

**Shout out to CursedPhoenix94!**

**-Laney's POV-**

I wake up to my phone ringing. _Ugh_, I think, groping for my phone on the nightstand next to my bed. I glance at its clock. Its 5:38 in the morning. Whoever that was calling had better be prepared to face my sleep deprived wrath. Grapping, it, I squint against the glare it makes. It's the Mayor. How did he even get my number? I answer it.

"Hello?" I say groggily.

"Miss Penn?" Mayor Mellow asks, his voice a bundle of nerves.

"Yea?" I ask, rolling my eyes. The Mayor has picked up the habit of calling us all "Miss" and "Mister" for some reason, and there was no talking him out of it.

"We have figured out why Carrie was so mad," he responds slowly.

I'm suddenly very wide awake. How did he know...? "Well? What is it?"

"Here, let me just...play the tapes…" the Mayor responds, shuffling around. There is a recorded conversation? That's kind of weird. A loud click sounds on the other end of the phone, and a recorded message sounds.

"Carrie, why did you do what you had did that night?" Mayor Mellow's voice rang out with a technical ring to it, signaling that it was, in fact, recorded.

"Why should I like, tell you?" came Carrie's sneer reply.

"Because you are already going to jail," Mayor Mellow responded with a dark edge to his voice, "And there is no point of holding it in. You might as well get this off your chest."

I can just tell that Carrie is rolling her eyes. "Like _arrgh_ and stuff. I don't have to say anything to you. It's not my fault that I have a problem with OCTB's. They annoy the heck outta me."

"OCTB? What may that be?" I hear the Mayor ask with a hint of victory in his voice.

"Oblivious Couple's To Be? He-lllllllo! Corey and Laney? They are like, SO annoying. They practically dance around each other with their feelings. It's about damn time they got together. And do you know how that makes ME feel? They are romacticing it up all day, and I'm in love with a guy who wouldn't know I loved him if I flashed a neon sign! I mean, you probably don't even know what I'm talking about. You know what? I'll shut up. Just take me to jail. At least _someone's_ lifelong dream will come true."

The recording ends there. I sit in stunned silence for a moment before the present day Mayor speaks. "So that is one of the things I have called you about. Another is about your parents."

I widen my eyes. I had totally forgotten about them with the Corey situation. "What about them?"

"Police found them tied up in another part of the house, not harmed at all. Once they fill out a few papers, you are welcome to go back to your own household."

"Yes!" I cry. Finally!

"The last thing is that we, as a town, are terribly sorry for your loss."

Is he joking? Are we seriously the only people who know that Corey is alive? Well then again, we didn't exactly inform the whole town.

"Mayor Mellow, um, Corey isn't dead," I respond awkwardly, trying to sound as sane as possible while half sleep.

"What are you talking about?" Mayor Mellow asks clearly confused.

I explain to him the story of yesterday's reunion with our friend, excluding the personal parts. I blush just remembering. When I finish, there is silence on the other end of the line.

"Alright, I have a devised a plan that will work," the Mayor responded with determination.

I raise an eyebrow on instinct and smile, even though he cannot see me. "How are you sure it will work?"

"I'm the Mayor. Duh," he smugly responds, "I can have the town aware of Corey's existence within half an hour."

"Whoa, that's fast. Why?" I ask, yawning and deciding to get up. I stretch as I await his answer.

"Instead of the funeral, we will replace it with a "Welcome Back Corey" Party in the Town Square. It'd be great if Grojband preformed there."

I consider everything. Not a bad gig. But I needed to tell Kon and Kin while keeping this all a secret from Corey until the time comes.

"I've got to go talk with some of my band mates," I respond, the conversation suddenly getting very awkward.

"Ok. The town shall know of Corey's existence in half an hour. Call back anytime with your answers. Mellow out," he responds, and the phone shuts off with a click. How was this going to work? Trina's most likely going to be knocked out for most of the day (she has taken the advice of a beauty magazine to get most rest for beauty), and Corey isn't really writing his own lyrics yet.

Maybe breakfast will clear my head. I wash my face and apply my makeup. I stare in the mirror for a moment, looking at myself. My face has a few purple bruises on it that will never fade away. I try to cover it up with some concealer, but I fail, for some still show. I sigh and walk out of the bathroom and head towards the door. Upon opening it, I hear no other that Kin and Kon.

"This cereal is _so_ good…I can eat it in a minute," I hear Kon say.

"I can probably eat mines in half that time!" Kin replies with a huff.

I go to the kitchen to see Kin and Kon with large bowls of cereal in front of them. They both stare daggers at each other. What is with them and always challenging each other?

"Hey Kin and Kon," I say brightly, and for once, it is real.

"Hey Lanes," Kin replies, smiling at me. My eyes narrow at him.

"I told you, only Core calls me Lanes, YOU GOT THAT?!" I seethe at him, yelling the last part; both of them are staring at me their eyes wide and faces shocked. I huff.

"Is Core up yet?" I ask, trying to steer clear of this awkward conversation.

"Nope," Kon says with a shake in his voice. _Great_. I actually scared the guy.

"Yay," I say, beckoning them both closer, "Because Mayor Mellow just called me and told me the craziest thing like, ever!"

"Drop it on us Lanes!" Kin says excitedly. I tell them what the Mayor had told me not to long ago. I can literally see their excitement growing with each word I say. I'm guessing they love the idea, just like me.

"That sounds completely awesome," Kon smiles widely.

"Yeah, and we can't tell Corey yet. We have to wait for Mayor Mellow to tell the town and get people to come! I I've got the perfect song in mind for him. And I know that he knows the lyrics by heart. We just need to get everything set up in the process. Could you two get everything wired?" I say in a rush.

"SURE!" they say unanimously. They rush to their rooms to get some equipment.

"Hey Grojguys and gal," calls a sleepy Corey from his room.

"Corey!" I squeal, running to him and wrapping my arms around his neck for a hug.

"Whoa Lanes, what's up?" he asks, detaching himself.

"I'm still really happy you're, uh, back," I cover up just in time. It wasn't completely a lie though, I truly was happy. I lead him by hand towards the kitchen.

"You should eat breakfast. Brb Core," I say quickly, running off to find the twins.

I didn't hear Core's response because I was halfway down the hallway already. "Kin? Kon?"

"Here and here!" some voices from behind me say. I jump and spin around to see the brothers saluting me, wires, speakers, and a couple of cases in their arms.

"Go to the Town Square! Set the stage up! Hurry, ten minutes have passed already. The rest of the interments should be at the garage. Hurry, get going!" I frantically whisper. Understanding the urgency, they nod and rush out the back door. I watch them go for a second and decide to go back to Corey. He sits in the kitchen eating Corn Flakes (**which** **I don't own**) and stares into space.

"Hey Corey," I say, sliding into the seat next to him.

"Hey Lanes," he responds, snapping back to Earth and smiling at me. Geez, how I love that smile.

I glance at my watch. Another ten minutes have passed. Only ten minutes to go. I had better get Core over there early. Hopefully, everything was set by the time we got there.

"C'mon Core, let's go to the…uh…Town Square. I have a surprise for you," I say nervously.

"Huh?" he mumbles, looking at me with a question in his eyes.

"Core, just come on," I giggle as milk dribbles down his chin. Corey smiles and wipes the milk off with a nearby napkin. "Alright Lanes, but this better be something big."

"Oh trust me, it is," I say, a mysterious glint in my eyes. "Go upstairs and change, Core. I'm pretty sure no one wants you to be in pj's where _we're_ going."

Core fixes me with an unreadable expression. Before I can turn away, he kisses my forehead. I blush and turn away, rushing to me room. I change into my regular red pants and black combat boots. I switch my shirt for my yellow t shirt and black and yellow striped tank top on top. I happen to emerge just as the same time as Corey. We now have five minutes. We are almost late!

"Hurry Core, five minutes left!" I say to him quickly. I run towards the Town Square, Core close behind me.

"Where are we going?" he asks as we run. He's not even breathing any harder. Pfft…showoff.

"Town…Square," I say between huffs.

As we approach the Town Square, a red carpet has been rolled out, leading from where we stand to the stage. Kin and Kon are on the stage, at their appropriate spots. Hundreds of people stand on either side of the carpet, cheering that they see Corey alive. A large banner reading "Welcome Back Corey" hangs over the stage. The mayor stands on the stage, shushing the people.

"I would like to welcome everyone to the "Welcome Back" party for Corey Riffian!" The mayor yelled into the microphone. Everyone screamed in joy and looked at Corey. I stole a glance at him. He was absolutely glowing. I smile and offer him my hand. He takes it without a second thought. I blush, because we're doing this in public.

"May the couple please make their way down the aisle?" Mayor Mellow asks with a shy smile. I blush furiously and glare at the twins. They are a little too far away, but I swear that they both winked at me.

Core and I walk hand and hand down the aisle, shaking hands and waving to people that came to see Corey alive again. They all look extremely happy.

"As you all may know, Corey is obviously alive and here with us, thankfully," the Mayor continues as we make our way down to the makeshift aisle. A few people were actually throwing flower petals. I can't seem to stop blushing. I can't believe they planned all of this and didn't tell me. So it was a surprise for both of us.

"So we all would like to express our love for you by throwing this party for you!" The mayor said.

Corey and I finally made it to the stage and walked up the steps in the front. We join the mayor's side, still hand in hand.

"Corey, how do you feel about all of this?" The Mayor asks, holding out the microphone for Corey.

He takes it with enthusiasm. "First of all, thank you all for coming out today!" He says with a smile.

The crowd roars, and the noise is deafening. "Thanks for caring about me," Corey continues once the noise dies down a little, "And thanks for believing in me."

The crowds roar once again as Corey hands the microphone back to the Mayor.

"Now, since this _is_ a party, Grojband is going to perform for us all!" Mayor mellow says which gets another roar out the crowd. Corey turns towards me in a panic as he picks up his guitar and walks towards the microphone.

"Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold. You can do it Core," I whisper with a reassured smile as I pick up my bass.

Corey smiles at me, a sign that he has confidence now. He starts to sing … (Song: Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold)

_Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen._

_So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you._

_Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste._

_Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway._

_I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right._

_Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be,_

_Arrived too early._

_And when I think of all the places I just don't belong,_

_I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far._

_I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife._

_'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here._

_A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain._

_Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you._

_Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste._

_Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway._

_This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall)._

_No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)._

_So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign._

_I've made up my mind._

_Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye._

_Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life._

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife._

_'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here._

_Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you._

_This place full of peace and light, and I'd hoped you might,_

_Take me back inside, when the time is right._

_Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me._

_I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening._

_Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be._

_(I am unbroken, I'm choking on this ecstasy.)_

_Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me_

_(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live.)_

_[Screams and laughter]_

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife._

_'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here._

_Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you._

_This place full of peace and light, and I'd hoped you might,_

_Take me back inside, when the time is right._

When Corey finished the song, most of the crowd is in tears. The Mayor wipes a tear tears also. "Thank you Grojband, for that amazing performance!"

"Thank you Mayor," Corey says. He walks towards me, picks me up in his arms, and twirls me around. I blush, laughing me head off because it tickles. Core slowly lowers me down and leans in slowly. Too eager, I lean forward and my lips join with his. The kiss shares everything and anything I had felt in the past. It is delicious and I only want more. I lick his lips and start probing, asking for permission. I'm denied. I open my eyes to whoops and whistles. He backs off and says, "More later." Blushing, I back off, remembering where we were.

"This goes out to my new girlfriend, Lanes," Core says, his voice filled with emotion. I gape at Corey, my whole face heated. I look at Kin and Kon to see their reaction, which, strangely, is proud. I raise an eyebrow at them, and they snicker at me. I roll my eyes and blush. Of course they had planned this all.

"Everybody, GROJBAND!" The Mayor bellows. The crowd goes wild once more, and Grojband exits backstage.

"That was awesome!" Kon says as soon as they are out of sight.

"We got the gig!" Kon laughs happily.

"And I got the girl," Core says, looking at me with that sparkle in his eyes again.

I blush and jump into his arms happily. We kiss, a heat surrounding us that keeps me warm despite the slight chill in the air.

**-Corey's POV-**

Lanes is perfect. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. After the party, we got back to our house and watch a movie. We cuddle on the couch, kissing every few minutes. She tastes delicious. I try to sneak another kiss, and she grants it. We kiss, and I lick her lips and try to tongue wrestle her. She grants permission almost too easily. After a wrestle match, I win. We laugh together, and it is a beautiful melody. I love Lanes more than I think I love myself. She's amazing. We lay on the couch together after the movie, me rubbing small circles at the small of her back, while her head lies on my chest.

"Core?" she says, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, Lanes?" I ask, peering down at her.

"I love you," she says her voice thick with emotion.

"I love you too," I respond with equal emotion, and kiss the top of her forehead.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that story! **** As I said in the beginning, MEGA-HUGE shout out to CursedPhoenix94 for the song. Thanks so much 333 It fits perfectly. This is the end of Laney gets in BIG Trouble. Please watch out for my NEW story, which is coming up in a few days or so. More info on that in my profile soon.**


End file.
